


Obtrude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [437]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby has an idea for a new sport... Need I say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/12/2000 for the word [obtrude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/12/obtrude).
> 
> obtrude  
> To thrust out; to push out.  
> To force or impose (one's self, remarks,opinions, etc.) on others with undue insistence or without solicitation.  
> To thrust upon a group or upon attention; to intrude.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normal post a day) for I_kill_Zombies, who has kudoed a number of my stories and a while back suggested halloween costumes that were Rocky Horror Picture Show costumes. Muse came up with this which isn't quite the same, but enjoyable anyway I hope.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #146 Sports.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Obtrude

“Abby, how is this a new sport?” Tony interrupted Abby's spiel that she had obtruded on them while they were eating lunch.

“Don't you see? It will be a new sport.” Abby replied in her "why aren't you understanding my genius" voice.

“I'm afraid I must agree with Anthony, Abigail. I fail to see how dressing up in Rocky Horror Picture Show costumes and tossing golf balls with a lacrosse stick constitutes a new sport.” Ducky calmly interjected.

All around the table heads were nodding in agreement. Even Bishop had nodded and Abby sent her a betrayed look. Abby couldn't believe that Bishop didn't see the merit of all that skin that would be visible in Rocky horror picture show costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
